


Once upon a time

by junkerin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Community: spn_j2_xmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know the song "You and Me" from Milow?<br/>Than you know the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dont_hate_me01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/gifts).



> This was the christmas gift for my dear friend dont_hate_me01.
> 
> It was inspiered by Milows song "You and Me" and wrote almot itself.

Milow: You and me

I wish you smelled a little funny  
Not just funny really bad  
We could roam the streets forever  
Just like cats but we’d never stray  
I sometimes wish you were a mermaid  
I could raise you in the tub at home  
We could take a swim together  
On weekly day trips to the bay

Oh you and me  
It would be only you and me  
Oh you and me  
It would be only you and me  
I wish you were a little bigger  
Not just big but really fat  
Doors you would no longer fit through  
In my bed you would have to stay  
I often wish that you had feathers  
I’d keep you in a giant cage  
All day long I’d sit and watch you  
I’d sing for you and that would be okay

People say there are plenty of fish  
In the sea, baby, all I do is wish

I wish you were a little slower  
Not just slow but paralyzed  
Then I could plug you into a socket  
So you could never run away  
I really wish that you were smaller  
Not just small but really really short  
So I could put you in my pocket  
And carry you around all day 

****  
Once upon a time there lived king and a queen who lived happily in their kingdom Ackland. They had a child a; little prince by the name Jensen. Jensen was the most beautiful prince under the sun and although good at the heart. Of course so much happiness made other people jealous and greedy and so came misfortune in the realm of Ackland. King Arnulf from a neighbouring kingdom declared war on Ackland and the king of Ackland was killed in battle. The queen was stricken with grief over her husband's death and still had to lead an army in a war. So she sent her precious son away to be raised in peace. He was to return on his 21st birthday to be crowned and bring peace and prosperity back to Ackland.   
****  
“My queen, he is here.”

“Show him in,” the queen said tiredly. A tall young man with long brown hair walked into the chamber. He was built like a warrior and if it hadn't been for his cloak and wand she would have thought this was the wrong man.

“You are the wizard?” she asked, looking up at him. He was handsome and had eyes that kept changing colour as you looked into them.

“Yes my queen. My name is Jared. At your service.” He said bowing his head. 

“Wizard Jared, I require you to bring my son back to the palace. He was raised and schooled in a castle up north beyond the great lake. I fear for his safty. King Arnulf has learned where I hid him and I’m sure he’ll send some troops to capture Prince Jensen. Do you think your magic would help?”

“Yes my queen I’m sure I can be of assistance to you,” Jared said.

Two hours later Jared was on his horse, heading up north to escort the prince back to the palace. 

****  
It took Jared four days to reach the castle that was the home of the young future king. Jared had to admit that he was a little nervous. It wasn’t that he was a complete disaster as a wizard; his master had always said that the power was strong in him. It was more that he was often sidetracked and suddenly his magic turned into a complete disaster. 

After leaving his horse, Jared was lead upstairs to Prince Jensen’s chamber. Upon knocking he heard a melodic voice that said, “Come in.”  
As Jared entered the room he found himself face to face with the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Jared looked into vibrant green eyes visible under short blond hair. Prince Jensen had fair skin and there were freckles around his nose. And his lips - his lips seemed to be made to kiss Jared. Although right now said lips didn't look like they wanted to kiss him as the prince sneered,

“Who are you and where is the rest of my escort?”

Jared bowed to the prince and hurried to explain “My prince, your mother sent me. I’m Wizard Jared. She thought it wiser if we travel.”

“She thought it wiser if I travel like a commoner, incognito, hidden and hiding? I wanted the way to my crowning be a triumph. I wanted to let the people know that their suffering is over and their savior is on his way.”

“My prince,” one of the guards spoke up, “as we have told you for the last week that would not be advisable. We found signs of of King Arnulf troops nearby.” Prince Jensen seemed to sulk at that. 

“When do you plan to leave?” the guard asked Jared. Before he could answer there was a knock on the door and another guard entered. He reported that troops were moving in on the castle. Jared and Prince Jensen went above the gate to listen what the messenger had to say. 

“We demand that Prince Jensen is be given to us. We will take him to King Arnulf, where he will sign a contract of surrender and marriage. You have two hours.” The messenger turned his horse and rode back.

Jared was a little bit irritated and bewildered by that because how could a prince marry a king? His confusion must have shown on his face, because the guard whispered to him: “Gender is not important for the royals. All that matters is power and influence. If you have that you can marry and demand anyone. By the way now would be a good time to tell us your plan.”

Jared had to think fast; he hadn’t expected that they would need to escape a castle. When they were back inside he said: “I will cast a spell over the prince and me. The spell will transform us in another form and we will be able to escape.”  
“What form?” the prince asked , his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

“The magic will choose the right form,” Jared answered cryptically. The truth was he never knew what he would become, but he hoped for something impressive like a falcon or eagle.

“For how long will we be in this form and how will we change back?” the prince asked again. He still seemed wary of the plan. 

“I would cast the spell that way it will invoke itself as soon as we are secure or have reached the palace.”

“Okay Master Jared work your magic.” The prince said with a smile that did funny things to Jared insides. He took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on Prince Jensen freckles, his smile and -NO! - He had to concentrate on the magic he wanted to weave around them. 

“Hokus pokus fidibus dreimal schwarzer kater: give us a secure form to travel save to the palace.” Jared and Jensen were engulfed in green light and when it faded they had become cats, ordinary lousy smelly cats. The guard who was still present took a step back and opened a window, because heaven help the prince stunk really badly. 

“It would be better if you leave now,” The guard said covering his nose. 

Jared was surprised. He had never been a cat before and he liked his cat form.He was a cool silver grey and he only smelled (he was sure) a little bit. The prince on the other hand was an ugly grey, white, black and orange old screwy cat and his smell was really, really bad. As fast as they could (which was pretty fast) they left the castle. The troops who saw them just turned around because of the smell. They reached the forest and were soon on the way to the palace. 

While Jared liked his cat form but he was sure the prince did not. All his attempts to play were brushed off. After running for two hours, the green light reappeared and changed them back to their human form. As soon as the prince realised he was human again he turned around hitting Jared’s chest as he said,

“Do you think this is funny? I still smell like shit.”

“No Your Highness, you smell just fine now.” Jared said in an attempt to placate the prince but Jensen just huffed, turned around and continued to walk south. 

****  
The next morning Jared and Jensen reached the shore of the great lake. Jared wanted to stay on land and walk along the lake, but Jensen decided he wanted to rent a boat and ordered Jared to talk with a fisher to rent them one. So Jared found himself in a little sailing boat, sailing to the south shore.

It was a nice sunny day and Jensen and Jared found time to talk. Jared told Jensen about his master and the other jobs he had worked and Jensen told him about his life at the castle and his plans for his kingdom. 

After several hours on the lake, Jared saw another ship in the distance.When it came closer he saw that it was black and had the banner of king Arnulf. 

“This was what I feared.” Jared said to the prince. “Now we have nowhere to hide.” He hadn’t finished his sentence when Jensen became engulfed in green light and when it was gone Jared couldn’t believe his eyes.

Jensen had become a mermaid (or merman?), complete with a fish tail and long blond hair. 

“What have you done?” Jensen asked furious.

“It’s magic and it’s the only way to hide you. Follow the boat below the water.” With that he pushed the prince into the great lake.   
It was only a little time later when the other ship caught up with Jared. It was clear they were surprised to find just one person in the boat, but since they couldn’t find the prince they believed there had been a mix up and so left to follow other boats and ships on the great lake. Jared held the course to the south side of the lake and reached the other shore just before sunset. He waited for Jensen to reappear and just when the sun touched the lake in the west, a very wet Jensen emerged from the water.

“What’s wrong with you? I become a half fish and you stay happy, dry and in the boat.”  
“But you were safe,” Jared said simply. He was sorry that Jensen had swam half the way but he had to see that the magic kept him safe. After a short meal they slept around a little fire in a little meadow. 

****  
The next morning they were early on their way. The way lead them through fields and gave them no chance to hide, if King Arnulf’s troops were still looking for Jensen. Jared hoped he would be able to get them some horses for the rest of their way. 

They found a farm house shortly before noon. Jared was talking to the farmer when two things happened at the same time. The first thing was that he heard voices and horses; the second thing was that Jensen was again surrounded by green fire in the middle of the court. There was no place to hide or disappear before the troops appeared. 

Jared looked at Jensen and before his eyes he became big, fat and ugly. In the middle of the court was no longer the prince, the most beautiful man Jared had ever seen; instead there was this ugly fat toad, that was so fat he couldn’t move or walk on his own legs. Even before Jensen could say a word the first soldier came through the gate followed by King Arnulf himself. 

“Hey there, have you seen a young man who carries the royal crest?” The farmer looked at Jensen but his crest had disappeared under bulges of fat and so he just shucked his head. King Arnufl and his troops stayed until all of their horses had some water and then left for further search of the beautiful prince. 

Shortly after they had left Jensen was magically changed back.

“YOU!” he yelled at Jared. “YOU are such an incompetent wizard. First I stink, then I have a fish tail and now this! I was fat und ugly! What would my friends say if they had seen me this way?”

“If they were true friends they would be happy King Arnulf didn’t recognise you! Do you realise that if he had discovered you, he would have forced you to sign his truce and marry him? All your beautiful plans for your kingdom would be for nothing.” Jensen swallowed, he knew the wizard was right but that didn’t mean he liked how his magic worked. 

The farmer sold them two horses and Jared was happy because he would be able to move fast and bring the prince home as soon as possible. Jared expected that Jensen wished for this journey to end soon, because he was sure that Jensen didn’t like him much. At least that was what the prince muttered under his breath. 

At night fall they had reached the border of a great forest. 

“Is it possible for me to sleep or are you going to curse me in the middle of the night into … I don’t know a mole?”

“I didn’t curse you. I put a spell on you to protect you. Whenever there is danger you become something to escape that danger. As the smelly cat we were able to escape the castle, as the merman you were able to hide in the lake and well as this ugly fat thing nobody wanted to look at you, when in truth you are the most beautiful guy I have ever seen.” The last part Jared hadn’t meant to say loud. But Jensen was looking at him with an open mouth.

“You really think I’m good looking?”

“I said beautiful and I meant it.” Jared said with hot ears.

“I thought that you as a wizard…”

“I as a wizard- what?”

“I thought beauty is something that doesn’t matter to you…”Jensen trailed off. Jared looked at Jensen, really looked at him and Jensen felt like he was looking into his soul and maybe he was.

“It is true,” Jared said finally “Beauty is a passing thing. But there are different kinds of beauty and you seem to possess them all. The plans you told me about … the plans for your kingdom, they show me you are kind and that you have compassion for your people. Those plans wouldn’t change if you had stayed as the merman or that ugly fat guy.” Jensen smiled; unsure about the compliment but grateful for it. 

“Thank you, but please no more mermen. I’m afraid of deep water.”  
Jared looked at Jensen and suddenly he was laughing hard.   
“A mermen afraid of deep water!” After a moment Jensen joined in and it took them several minutes to calm down again. 

“Well I can’t promise you, you won’t change again before we reached the palace, but since the great lake is behind us I can promises you no more merman.”He said. 

“And toad,” Jensen said. “Then you would have to kiss me to change me back.”

“You mean frog. And actually she threw the prince against the wall and kissed him after he became human…”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Jensen said and suddenly his soft pink lips were on Jared’s mouth. Jensen’s tongue traced his bottom lip and Jared opened his mouth. Jensen took the invitation for what it was and licked into Jared’s mouth. They kissed for several minutes, then Jared pulled slowly back and said, “We need to sleep, tomorrow will be…, we have a long way ahead of us.” Jensen nodded and wished Jared a good night. If they slept closer to one another neither of them mentioned it.

****  
Jared woke Jensen at sunrise and after breakfast they rode into the forest. They rode side by side talking about everything and nothing. Jared was almost certain they had lost their pursuers by the time noon came and went. He wa just about to tell Jensen when suddenly, Jensen was surrounded by the green light once again.

“Oh no…” was all he was able to say before he turned into a little green bird. The bird looked at Jared with big eyes still sitting on the horse back before he opened his wings and flew onto Jared’s shoulder, where he began hacking at Jared’s ear.   
“Stop it!” Jared screamed, the bird’s little beak hurt and there was some blood on Jared’s neck. The little green bird (Jensen) was twittering angrily with Jared when all of a sudden they were surrounded by soldiers. 

“Stop! Who are you and where are you going?” They asked . 

“My name is Jared and I’m a magician. I’m on my way to my master.”

“Have we seen you before?” King Arnulf asked, while stepping forward.  
“Yes my lord, I believe you saw me yesterday at the farm where I bought these two horses.”

“Why do you need a second one?” King Arnulf asked.

“I don’t know. It’s by the order of my master and you don’t question a wizard master.” The king nodded his understanding and waved Jared on his way. 

The little bird (or Jensen) had been listening from his secure place on Jared shoulder but now he took off, flying high over Jared and the horses. Jared guessed that Jensen liked this form, but he was afraid that the spell would dissolve while Jensen was flying high in the sky. He hoped Jensen would return soon, he missed him and like he had heard Jared thoughts the little green bird came back. He sat down right next to Jared in the grass where Jared had stopped for the night. 

Green flames danced around the bird as it transformed back into the prince. 

“Well that was fun!” Jensen proclaimed after he had checked that everything was back to normal. “I even flew back and shit on King Arnulf’s head.”

“You did what?” Jared was not sure he had heard right. 

“I dropped some bird shit on his head. Boy has he a temper.”

“So I take you are not mad at me?” Jared asked tenderly. 

“No the bird was great. I loved flying. Do you think humans will fly one day?” And they talked about why or why not people will fly someday. As they spoke Jensen had gotten closer and closer to Jared who was lying on his back and looking up at the sky. Suddenly all he could see was Jensen’s face. Jensen looked at him with longing in his eyes.

“Will you ever kiss me or do I always have to make the first move?” he asked as he lent down to kiss Jared. Soon Jensen started tugging on Jared’s tunic and Jared helped Jensen get out of his. 

Prince Jensen was the most beautiful person Jared had ever seen, and now that he was half naked and moving above him, it took all of Jared’s control not to flip them over and make love to this man. However, he had promised the queen that he would watch out for the prince and she sure as hell she wouldn’t expect a love affair.

Jensen, on the other hand, didn’t have these kind of qualms. He moved lower and lower down Jared’s body, opening his breeches and kissing every piece of naked skin that was revealed. Slowly he pulled the breeches down and freed Jared’s cock. It sprang free and Jensen licked along the length and kissed the tip. Jared looked down at Jensen in wonder when he opened his mouth and swallowed as much of Jared as he could. 

“Jensen,” Jared breath out. 

“Let me…” Jensen answered to a question that wasn’t asked. Jensen bobbed his head up and down and then pressed his tongue into Jared’s slit. Jared was so close thatit was nearly impossible to hold still and when Jensen squeezed gently his balls he came down Jensen’s throat. Jensen liked him through his orgasm and then tucked him back into his breaches. 

Jared pulled Jensen up so that he was lying next to him. He could feel Jensen’s hard on digging into his thigh. Jensen gripped Jared’s hand and put it into his pants. Carefully Jared wrapped his hand around Jensen’s cock and jacked him off. After a dozen of strokes Jensen came while calling Jared’s name. 

Afterwards, Jensen snuggled close to Jared and gave him a kiss on his nose.

****  
The next morning found them entangled and Jared kissed Jensen tenderly. 

“We’ll head to the silent monastery just outside the forest for the night,” Jared said as he swung himself in the saddle. Jensen had obviously decided he wanted to learn all about Jared because he kept asking questions.

“When did you discover you could do magic?”

“When I was six.”

“Do you like what you do?”

“I’m … I can be good at it.”

“Your master is he a good man? What is the greatest thing you’ve done?” --And so on and on.

The morning had started beautifully, with the sun being out and the temperature warm but during the day it became cloudy and it started to rain. When they finally reached the monastery they were both soaked wet their cloth clinging to them.

They hadn’t seen another soul during the day and Jared was sure they would make it safe to the palace. A monk silently opened the door for them and they rode in. They were shown (silently) to a room where they could sleep and change into something dry.

“Are the monks the same as you?” Jensen asked as they made their way to the dining room.

“You mean are they magicians? No they tend to the poor and are healers. Magician such as myself are mostly just a master and one to three students, sometimes there are court magicians as you probably know. A place like this is usually guarded against magic.”

“You mean I’m safe to become … I don’t know… a tree?” They were walking along the gardens of the monastery with its healing herbs,medicines trees and naked marble sculptures of young healing gods.

“You need the strongest kind of magic to transform a living being into a plant or a stone,” Jared said seriously. “I have never seen a wizard performing that kind of transformation”

Suddenly Jensen was engulfed in the by now familiar green light that showed Jared’s magic at work. At the same time, there was a demanding knock on the entrance door. When he turned back, Jensen was gone and in his place there was a marble sculpture that resembled Jensen, only it was as naked as the rest of the statues in the garden. 

Jared was shocked, firstly to see Jensen’s beauty bared to the world to see and secondly and more importantly, to see the kind of magic he was capable of when his heart was involved.

“Jensen, I’m sorry.” He whispered the words, not knowing if Jensen could hear him.

Behind them in the court more than fifty soldiers of King Arnulf’s army rode into the court. King Arnulf was again among them.

“We are looking for Prince Jensen. Has anyone seen him?” A soldier asked the gathered monks. 

“This is a silent monastery. They can’t answer you,” Jared told the soldier.

“And you are?”

“A wizard on a mission for his master, we have met before in the great forest.”

“Yes I remember you,” The king spoke. “Have you seen the prince?”

“No I’m sorry, I travel alone.”

“Well, we will stay here for tonight and I would like your company for dinner .Perhaps you can tell me about your powers and magic.” The king ordered Jared, his eyes wandering along Jared’s body.

It was a long, long evening for Jared. He missed Jensen and was busy ducking the advances King Arnulf shot his way. On his way back to his room he passed Jensen’s statue and whispered, “Good night. I miss you Jensen.”

Then there was King Arnulf next to him. “Oh Jared! I’m glad I caught you before you settled for the night. I was wondering if you would walk with me in the garden under these … inspiring arts.” He leaned against Jensen’s naked stone body and Jared had to suppress a shiver. 

“No thank you with inspiration like this, I would prefer the company of a maiden.” With a little bow he turned and went to his room. 

****  
Arnulf and his men left before Jared woke. The monks had left him alone at breakfast when Jensen walked in. Jared was sorry he had missed Jensen change back, but Jensen brushed it off. 

Soon they were on their way again, riding in uncomfortable silence.

“Is something wrong?” Jared asked after he couldn’t stand the silence anymore.

“No everything is fine.” Jensen said “I just have to ask myself if you preferred the company of a maid.”

“What?”

“That’s what you said to Arnulf last night. I was there. I could hear you. And what was that with turning me into a naked statue? I was naked. THE WHOLE NIGHT! IN THE GARDEN! And Arnulf touched my … he touched me!”

“Jensen, I don’t know how I could work magic like that. But please believe me, you’re the person I want to be with.”

Jensen looked at Jared with his mouth open, staring at him like he was seeing him for the first time. He smiled tenderly at Jared and didn’t say anything for a long time, but the silence wasn’t uncomfortable anymore.

“So how did you do it? Transforming me into a stone, you told me that is serious magic. Are you that good?” 

“I have been thinking about it. I have never used that kind of magic before. I didn’t know that I could. Okay, my master has always said thatmy magic was strong but this is a whole new league and so I think it’s not …”

“There is the palace! I’m back!” Jensen called out. 

It was true, they had reached the edge of the forest and were looking down at the fields, the river and in the distance, the royal palace. However King Arnulf’s army stood between them and the palace. . How were they going to get into or even close to the palace? 

“I need to get into the palace,” Jensen said, “Can you transform me into a bird again?”

“That’s not how it works.”

“Damnit Jared! Help me!”

“I have an idea… let’s move closer.”

They were riding downhill and to the palace when Jensen was surrounded by the green flames again, but all that changed this time was Jensen’s size. He became smaller and smaller and in the end he was just the size of Jared’s hand. 

“What is this?” Jensen piped.

“That’s perfect! I can carry you in the palace and as soon as you are safe you’ll grow back to normal.”

With that he put Jensen (little Jensen) under his tunic. 

“Hey I need to breathe!”

“And I’m ticklish.”

“Good to know.” Little Jensen replied. 

****  
They (or better to say Jared) managed to sneak around the many troops and patrols and Jensen asked himself how much magic was involved with that. Jared was relieved when they reached the gates of the palace. He was let in and asked to see the queen. 

“She sent me out to get her son and bring Prince Jensen here.”  
“  
Where is he? Did you leave him behind?” The royal counsellor asked Jared. 

The honest answer would be “He is right here” but since Jensen hadn’t changed back (despite the fact they had made it behind the safe walls of the palace) Jared’s suspicion rose. 

“I’ll answer the queen,” He said instead. 

“You will answer me boy!” The counsellor shot back, drawing a sword and pointing it to Jared’s chest where Jensen was still hidden close to his heard. 

It was like some kind of door opened. The threat to his life wasn’t enough to open it, but Jensen’s life being endangered was and it brought about rage that Jared hadn’t known he possessed. 

“Who do you dare to call a boy? My master sent me out! I’m no longer a student, I’m a master myself. I’m more powerful than you can even imagine.” Jared raised his arms. “Hokos, pokus, fidibus drei mal schwarzer kater: every threat to Jensen’s life, crowning or country shall be marked, discovered and freeze till dealt with.”

A lot of things happened at the same time. The most obvious was that little Jensen was growing back to his real size. The others were that the counsellor part of King Arnulf’s army and King Arnulf himself had become statues made out of black stone. 

As they entered the queens chamber together and told her what had happened she said: “Thank god you didn’t change them into mice, I’m afraid of them.” Then she hugged Jensen and it seemed as if she never wanted to let him go.

****   
Jensen’s crowning took place in the great court of the palace. Jared was there among hundreds and hundreds of other citizens. Since they had returned he and Jensen hadn’t spent any time together. Jared was sad and he planned to leave after the celebration. He wouldn’t return to his master - he believed what he had told the counsellor. Jared planned to become a wandering wizard. 

Although King Arnulf had become a statue (andJared had to admit he looked good in black stone) the spell lifted as soon as the statue was in a cell and Jensen’s life wasn’t in danger anymore. 

The last spell Jared had worked was taking a life on his own. The country and the people were saying that their King was blessed and invulnerable. During the meal there was a rumour that King Jensen would introduce his chosen one. Jared just wanted to get away after hearing the `fantastic news so he made his way to the stables.

“And where do you think you are going?” Jensen called after him.

“My king,”Jared said with a bow. “My service is no longer needed and I wanted to be on my way before …”

“And how do you think I can introduce my future husband, royal magician and first advisor to my people when you are gone? Jared I need you, there is so much to do. I can’t do it without you. I don’t want to do it without you.”

There were hundreds of things on Jared’s mind but the most important was to kiss Jensen.

End


End file.
